Undertale: Frisk's Accidental Gift
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: When Frisk and Monster Kid are found being where they are not allowed to be who knows what could happen? This story is merely an idea for other writers to use as a reference. Please feel free to use content from this story in any future stories that you write. NOTE: I own nothing. Undertale and all characters associated with Undertale are owned by Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale
1. Undertale: Frisk's Accidental Gift

Undertale

Frisk's Accidental Gift

After the human known as Frisk succeeded in freeing all of the monsters from the Underground (with the help of a friend), the monsters eventually made their peace with the humans on the surface (with some help _from_ the small human of course). In the end monsters and humans finally lived together on the surface in peace. As of this day, that peace is still kept between the humans and monsters to the point where people began to forget the reasons why humans trapped the monsters in the underground in the first place.

Frisk now lived with their caretaker/adoptive mother, Toriel. They lived in a house that was the perfect size for a small family. Frisk's two skeleton friends, Sans and Papyrus, lived there as well. Sans and Papyrus both had to share a room for a while, to Papyrus' objection, remembering how lazy Sans could be. _That_ meant that _he_ had to clean it. Everyone else had their own homes but still lived nearby. That included Monster Kid, Frisk's best friend (who's close enough to their age. Papyrus was still their **first** best friend).

Eventually, Sans would finally have the guts (figuratively speaking) to ask Toriel out on a date. A while after that, they would make their relationship official. A while after _that_ , Sans would eventually work up the nerve to finally purpose. Suffice to say, Frisk and Papyrus were just as ecstatic about it as Toriel was. A while after _**that**_ , they would finally get married and Frisk would eventually start referring to Sans as their "Dunkle Sans" (Dad/Uncle) because reasons.

* * *

And because of a comic seen on YouTube used for inspiration. All credit goes to the author of said comic.

* * *

Basically, ever since, life had been just perfect for Frisk and their monster family. Which brings us to the start of our story, also known as the day it all changed for a certain human. It was beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On days like that, kids like Frisk and Monster Kid would be found playing outside.

They were playing a game that the two of them made up called "Head-butt Ball". At first, Frisk would just casually throw a ball at Kid and they would hit it back with their head since they didn't have any arms. Eventually, Frisk noticed this and stopped using theirhands, only using their head to make it fair. They soon made this into an official game that the two of them would play all of the time. They both agreed to called their little game "Head-butt Ball". The object of the game was to pass the ball back and forth using only your head, without letting it touch the ground. If the ball were to touch the ground before you hit it, then you would lose.

Frisk was losing as they began to get tired. In a last minute effort to end the game in their favor they pulled their head backwards and swung it forward full force. The ball made contact and flew right over Kid's head. The two friends watched as the ball bounce across the street and onto the Alphys and Undyne's lawn. Frisk was celebrating their victory. That is of course, until they saw the ball bounce into an open window of the home of Alphys and Undyne.

Because Frisk and Kid knew that Undyne was never at her best when she was mad, they hurried across the street. It helped that there were no cars driving down the street that day. They had arrived at the window in question. They were happy to see that nothing was destroyed by the ball, but were nervous because they still couldn't see it anywhere. Fortunately, they didn't appear to be home at the moment. They started going over their options.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Hey, m-maybe we should just forget about the ball. We could always just get a new one.

 **Frisk** **:** *You nervously remind Monster Kid that if your ball is found by Undyne, then she might get mad and you would get in serious trouble. You suggest that the two of you should tell Sans and ask him if he can help.

 **Monster Kid** **:** What?! No way! Bad idea! He might tell Undyne then we could **still** get in trouble.

 **Frisk** **:** *You remind Monster Kid that your Dunkle Sans is very understanding and that every minute spent arguing is another minute wasted since Undyne and Alphys could be home any minute.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Well then, why don't we just go in and get the ball back _ourselves_? It doesn't look like anybody's home. We'll be **real** quick. In and out before anybody notices.

 **Frisk** **:** *You… are about to say something, but… realize that Monster Kid **may** have a point. It _is_ a faster and more direct route, but breaking and entering is still illegal. What will you do?

[*Let's go in and get it before Undyne gets back!]

*Let's go and ask Dunkle Sans for help.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Great! C'mon, let's go!

Frisk and Monster Kid do not hesitate to climb in through the open window. They are met with the sight of workout and training equipment along with many anime posters on the walls. As well as some furniture and a few pictures of Alphys and Undyne or some of their other friends. After looking down the hallway, they find an opened door. Although Frisk and M.K. _had_ been inside and seen the house's interior before, _that_ door had always been off-limits. At first look inside, it appeared to be the entrance to the basement. The two of them descended the staircase and arrived at the basement floor, but then discovered that it was more than just a basement. It was, in fact, a lab. Monster Kid was not expecting this but Frisk wasn't _too_ surprised considering what they found in the Underground a while back. Of course, that didn't mean they weren't surprised and/or nervous about the basement laboratory.

Fortunately, from the stairs, Frisk and Kid were greeted with the sight of the object they sought after, their ball, sitting on a table against one of the walls. It was resting on a bunch of empty glass beakers.

* * *

You can come up with how it got up there on your own.

* * *

They walked up to the table and began thinking of ways to get the ball down without breaking anything. Since the ball was resting against the wall and Monster Kid and Frisk were so short, they needed to find a way to get on top of the table and retrieve the ball without leaving a trace.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Hey, I've got an idea. How about you just jump up onto my head and climb onto the table. That way you can just grab the ball and then jump off the table and we can get out of here without anyone suspecting a thing.

Frisk agreed and let Kid get into position. They proceeded to climb up with ease. Fortunately, Kid was stronger than he looked and Frisk was quite light. After Frisk managed to get to the top of the table, they proceeded to retrieve the ball. Unfortunately, _after_ carefully retrieving the ball from atop the beakers with only _barely_ having some of them jiggle upon lifting said ball and making their way to the edge of the table, Frisk failed to notice the obstacle in their path. They _did_ notice it after getting up onto the table. It appeared to be a syringe filled with some kind of red liquid that was impossible to identify at the moment (not that they wanted to at the time). But now with the ball in front of them they failed to notice it this time.

With the item in their blind spot and Kid being on the floor, unable to see anything, Frisk accidently stepped on the syringe and ended up tripping on it. They fell onto the table and ended up landing on their face, throwing the ball off of the table in the process. The syringe ended up sliding back hitting the beakers causing it to be pushed back towards Frisk, stopping just behind their foot. Kid managed to see the ball flying overhead and followed it. They saw it bounce off of the floor, hit the cabinet in front of them, and continue bouncing. In a last minute effort, they opened their mouth wide and caught the ball in it. They ended up losing their balance and fell back.

Frisk picked up their head followed by the rest of them. While holding onto their face they took a single step back, coincidentally stepping on the syringe a second time causing them to fall back. They quickly moved their arms so that they would land on them but ended up knocking down the beakers causing them to get smashed on the floor. This time the syringe slid forward full force and flew right off of the table and onto the ball causing it to bounce upward. The tip ended up getting stuck in the air vent in the ceiling.

* * *

Hey, this is Undertale. Anything can happen.

* * *

By the time Kid finally spit the ball out of their mouth and Frisk recovered from their second fall, the syringe was starting to slip free of the vent's grasp. Frisk took notice of this while Kid was totally oblivious. As the syringe was almost about to fall, Frisk quickly made their way to the edge of the table and jumped straight for Monster Kid just as the syringe started falling. Frisk successfully managed to push Kid out of the way, but just as Kid was out of harm's way, the syringe's needle was plunged right into Frisk's right arm.

When they finally noticed the feeling of something in their arm they turned to see it, but the plunger was already starting to go down. By now they started to feel intense pain from their arm. As they reached to try and remove it, the pain began to intensify causing Frisk to start screaming, which delayed their effort to remove the syringe. They finally and immediately removed the syringe, but it was too late. The barrel of the syringe was completely empty. The more the pain grew, the louder Frisk screamed. Monster Kid quickly ran over to Frisk in immense worry to try and tend to their friend in any way possible.

 **Monster Kid** **:** FRISK! Oh no! Oh man! Are you alright?! Hold on!

Monster Kid then ran up the stairs, shouting.

 **Monster Kid** **:** HELP! UNDYNE! MISS TORIEL! SANS! SOMEBODY, HELP!

But it was too late. The pain in Frisk's arm soon escalated to new heights never before known to the human child. As the pain grew, it soon spread throughout Frisk's body. It soon reached their eyes.

* * *

As soon as Monster kid reached the top of the stairs, they ran into Dr. Alphys who wore a scared look on her face.

 **Alphys** **:** K-Kid?! What are you doing in-?

 **Monster Kid** **:** FRISK TOOK A SHOT IN THEIR ARM AND NEED'S HELP!

 **Alphys** **:** A-a SHOT?!... Wait… Do you mean a syringe?! W-with a needle?!

 **Monster Kid** **:** YES!

Monster Kid started to cry out of fear for their friend.

 **?** **:** What's this I hear about a needle?

The two monsters turned around to meet the stern gazes of two other monsters. Sans and Toriel, Frisk's parents.

 **? 2** **:** Uh, Sans, Tori, Kid? What are you all doing in our house?

* * *

Wow, talk about timing.

* * *

Turning once again everyone sees that Undyne had returned with a few grocery bags in her arms.

 **Toriel** **:** Would someone kindly tell me-

 **Alphys** **:** No time!

Without another word, she hurried down into the basement laboratory with everyone else on her heels. By the time they arrived they are met with the sight of Frisk siting on their knees, clutching their eyes tightly while sobbing into their hands.

 **Toriel** **:** FRISK!

 **Sans** **:** Oh god, kid!

* * *

I don't like using the lord's name in vain, but that's just how Sans talks. I'm sorry.

* * *

Without another word, Sans and Toriel rushed to the child's side and embrace them, trying desperately to find out the problem so that they can help them.

 **Frisk** **:** *You mutter something under your breath. No one seems to be able to hear it.

 **Toriel** **:** Oh, my child. What happened?

 **Sans** **:** Frisk, what's goin' on?

 **Frisk** **:** *You talk a little louder. Still, no one hears it. You never felt such pain in all your life.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Frisk and I were playing, but then we hit the ball in here. So we came in here to get it, but then Frisk pushed me and then I saw that shot in their arm, and now they're like _**this**_!

 **Toriel** **:** SHOT?!

Sans then notices the syringe on the floor next to Frisk, dripping red stuff. He picked it up and closely examined it.

 **Sans** **:** I think they mean this.

Toriel's worried look did not falter.

 **Frisk** **:** *You say it again. This time everyone hears you say "They hurt."

 **Sans** **:** Kid?!

 **Undyne** **:** Whoa, what?!

 **Toriel** **:** What hurts? What is it, my child?!

 **Alphys** **:** T-the syringe…! I-it's empty! Oh no. Oh please, no!

 **Sans** **:** Alphys, what was in this syringe?

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell everyone "They hurt!" louder this time. You then tell them "Everything hurts!" The pain just keeps growing. All you can think about is how badly you want it to stop.

 **Toriel** **:** What is it, my child? What hurts?! Frisk, please tell me!

Toriel was now in tears practically begging for an answer or at least for whatever is causing her child such pain to stop.

 **Frisk** **:** *"Mmm-" You remove your hands from your eyes, showing everyone the problem while shouting "MY EYES!"

Everybody gasped at what they saw. Frisk's eyes were not just different; one eye was glowing blue and looked like it was on fire while the other one looked like it had lighting in the shape of one of Undyne's spears coming out of it. Everybody was beyond shocked to say the least. But when Frisk repeats them self and says that their eyes hurt, Alphys was the first to breakout of her state of shock.

She quickly made her way to a nearby table, grabbing various chemicals and potions along the way as well as a strange black book.

 **Alphys** **:** D-don't worry, Frisk! Everything's going to be alright! Just try to calm down! I can fix this…! I can fix this…! I can fix this…!

She repeated that to herself as she worked. Undyne would bring her other supplies if she asked for them, while the rest tended to Frisk trying their best to keep them calm. By now they were kicking and screaming, writhing in pain. After about a minute or so, Alphys hurried to Frisk with a new syringe filled with a blue substance.

 **Alphys** **:** D-don't worry Frisk! This will make the pain go away (hopefully), b-but it will may still… uh… i-it will only hurt for second, I promise!

 **Frisk** **:** *Your still in pain, but the thought that it will all be over soon…

Fills you with Determination .

With a look of Determination on their face they stretched out their arm, despite the shaking brought upon by the pain. Sans helps Toriel hold Frisk while giving Alphys a look that says "If this doesn't work, you're gonna have a bad time." Despite this Alphys proceeded to clean a specific spot on Frisk's arm and then carefully stuck the needle into it. Frisk tried their best to brace the pain for as long as possible. About a few seconds after the syringe had been emptied and removed from Frisk's arm, the pain had started to fade followed by the issues with their eyes. After cleaning the first hole made by the first syringe as well as getting gauze and bandages for both holes, Alphys then wrapped up the holes and then the only pain left was that left behind by the needles.

 **Alphys** **:** F-Frisk? Are you a-alright?

 **Frisk** **:** *You rub your arm and tell everyone that you're alright now.

 **Alphys** **:** Oh, thank good-AH?!

Before she could say anything else, Sans grabbed her by the soul with his magic and looked her dead in the eyes with a faux smile, one of his own glowing with the same blue glow that Frisk's had earlier. All that she could do was float there in fear of what would come next.

 **Sans** **:** Alphys…? Care to tell me why my _**human**_ kid suddenly had _my_ eye?

Sans pulled her closer to his glowing left eye as he spoke. She wasn't sure where to start, especially since at the moment she was so scared that she could hardly speak. The only thing she could do was say "I" repeatedly in a stuttering manner. Undyne noticed the strange black book and proceeded to pick it up. After looking the book over, Undyne then showed the cover to everyone.

 **Undyne** **:** Hey, Alphys. What's with this book?

As soon as Sans got a look at the cover of the book he immediately drops Alphys. On the cover of the book were the words "Property of W.D. Gaster." Alphys immediately recovered and retrieved the book from Undyne. She then turns to face everyone.

 **Alphys** **:** W-wait! Sans please, l-let me explain!

 **Sans** **:** Then get to the explaining or else you're _really_ gonna have-

 **Toriel** **:** Sans! Alphys, explain yourself. Where did you acquire that book?

 **Alphys** **:** I-I found it when I was going through some old records in the Royal Archives just before… uh… "certain incidents" occurred.

"Certain incidents" meaning being called to the castle to help her friend when they were about to fight Asgore only to fall into a trap placed by a flower.

 **Alphys** **:** I saw that it belonged to the old royal scientist and I just couldn't help it. I-I just **had** to read it. Inside the book I found so many theories and discoveries cataloged by Dr. Gaster. O-one that especially intrigued me was his unfinished experiment with… um… M.M.E. infusion and transference?

 **Monster Kid** **:** M.M.E?

 **Toriel** **:** Monster's Magical Energy.

 **Sans** **:** So wait, let me just get this straight. You mean to tell me that _that_ shot was filled with some monster's magic? And now it's…

He turned to look at Frisk, still wrapped in the safety of their mother's arms.

 **Alphys** **:** No. I-I'm afraid that the issue is much more serious than that. Dr. Gaster's notes weren't **just** on _transferring_ monster energy. As mentioned earlier, i-it also mentioned energy… _infusion_.

All eyes shifted from Alphys to Frisk as she continued her explanation. As she went on, her expression grew more and more grim.

 **Alphys** **:** I-I wanted to see if his theories were true. All that I needed was a few samples of your M.M.E. and then I could work from there. I-I didn't take samples from all of you, just… a few of you. I took samples from… Sans, Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore, b-but that's it! And then I began experimenting… and it worked. The magical energies were… compatible.

 **Sans** **:** You mean to tell me, that you took bits of our magic, mixed them together, put them in a shot and now it's all swirling around inside of Frisk?!

Alphys slowly and grimly nodded.

 **Sans** **:** But **why?**

 **Alphys** **:** …?!

 **Sans** **:** Why would d-… would Dr. Gaster go through the trouble of mixing magic?

 **Alphys** **:** I-it was meant as a means to enhance soldiers, turning them into super soldiers back during the days when King Asgore planned to wage war on humanity. I-I mean; could you even imagine it? A single monster with the powers of two, three or maybe even four?!

 **Undyne** **:** Alphys, what were you thinking?!

 **Toriel** **:** What will it do to them? Tell me!

 **Alphys** **:** I-I don't know! I got hungry so… I-I left the lab for a moment to cook up some noodles. When I suddenly heard something, I came back to find Kid here. I-I was originally just going to test some micro-dosages on some lab mice… b-but F-Frisk took the entire amount. I only knew about the possible pain brought upon by the injection, but to take an entire dose… I don't… I-I… I'm sorry!

Alphys started to cry.

 **Alphys** **:** There's no telling what could happen. I'm actually surprised that their still…

 **Monster Kid** **:** So you mean Frisk has monster magic inside them now?

Both Kid and Frisk turned to Toriel, who nodded. Unknown to the monsters, Frisk had decided to do some experimenting of their own from behind Toriel's back and ended up summoning a bone out of thin air into their left hand and then a small blue magic spear in their right. Soon after summoning the spear did Monster Kid take notice.

 **Monster Kid** **:** THAT IS SO COOL!

Soon after hearing this did everyone turn their attention to Kid and then to Frisk as soon as they managed to break free of their mother's grasp in order to show off their new found abilities.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Hey, Frisk, can you throw fire balls like Miss Toriel?

Frisk made the spear and bone disappear then tried to use their mother's fire magic and succeeded, holding the small ball of warmth in their hands.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Awesome! Oh what about Mister Asgore's pitchfork?!

Frisk made the fire go out instantly and then a second later, a giant red pitchfork (slightly smaller than Asgore's) appeared in their hands. Everyone watched in awe with mixed emotions ranging from worry to amazement. All of course, except for Monster Kid and Alphys. All of them couldn't believe their eyes. Frisk, a _human_ child, using magic that only monsters were capable of. Not to mention that these magic powers were from rather powerful boss monsters or that they seemed to be in control of them.

Of course, Monster Kid just thought that their best friend was a whole lot cooler now, but the only thing going through Alphys' head was "It worked. It actually worked!" But that only raised the questions "How" and "Why".

 **Alphys** **:** I can't believe it! It actually worked! But with a human?! I'm going to need to perform some more tests-AH?!

Once again, Alphys had found herself being held in Sans' magical grasp staring him dead in the eye socket, one of them being blue again.

 **Sans** **:** You better have a way to fix this!

 **Alphys** **:** I-I-I-I-I-I…

Before Sans could press the matter further, Alphys was pulled away from him by a scaly blue hand. Alphys was _now_ being suspended by her lab coat currently being held by Undyne.

 **Undyne** **:** Alright look Sans, if Alphys says she has a way to fix this, then she has a way to fix this.

Undyne turned Alphys around so that she could face her.

 **Undyne** **:** You **do** know how to fix this, right?

 **Alphys** **:** A-actually… I-I-I…

Alphys' face downcast.

 **Alphys** **:** I don't… I'm so sorry. But Dr. Gaster's notes never mention a way to undo the effects. The only other thing written is a formula for nullifying the possible pain… and even _that_ was mostly theory since he never tested it. I-I'm sorry… everyone… I-I never meant to hurt anyone, I swear…! I just wanted to see if it was possible… I never thought that this would happen.

Alphys was on the verge of tears again as Undyne put her down.

 **Toriel** **:** You mean to tell me… that my child is stuck like this for the rest of their life?! All because _you_ wanted to mess with things that you didn't understand?!

Toriel's face grew more enraged as she went on. Soon everyone (except for Monster Kid, who just backed away nervously) was telling off Alphys for what she had done. Undyne being the most calm, ironically, but still expressing her disappointment.

 **Alphys** **:** I-I sorry! I-I'm so sorry!

 **Frisk** **:** *Things seem to be escalating quickly. You notice that everyone appears to be mad at Alphys. What should you do?

-ACT

[*Call out to them and tell them the truth.]

*Just let the scene play out.

 **Frisk** **:** *You call out to the crowd, but nobody responded.

-ACT

[*Call out to them.]

*Just let the scene play out.

 **Frisk** **:** *You call again, but nobody responded. Everyone is angry.

-ACT

[*Try something more… drastic.]

*Just let the scene play out.

Frisk had run out of patience and could only think of one thing to do while everyone was in this terrible mood. Fed up with everyone's angry rants, they shot their arms out… but nothing happened. Curiously they brought their hand over their left eye and then felt something strange. They then had an idea.

Frisk quickly ran their left hand over their left eye and it glowed blue. They shot their arms out. Everyone had been so busy telling Alphys (loudly) how disappointed they were in her, that they failed to notice they were all **blue**. That is of course, until they were all suddenly lifted up off of the ground.

 **Toriel** **:** Sans! Now is not the time to be fooling around!

 **Sans** **:** But… _This_ isn't _me_.

 **Frisk** **:** *You shout out that everyone needs to calm down and listen.

All eyes were on Frisk (even Monster Kid) and now everyone noticed their glowing blue eye.

* * *

For anybody wondering, Frisk can't lift too many things at one time without activating their full skeleton powers (yet). As for spears, they can't summon too many of them, and their full power spear magic is activated the same way.

* * *

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell everyone to leave Alphys alone. You tell them that it isn't her fault. It's yours. You tell them that if _you_ hadn't entered Alphys and Undyne's house without permission, none of this would have happened. You remember that Monster Kid is still in the room but you start to wonder if you should tell everyone that they are as much to blame as you are.

*Tell them Monster Kid is also to blame.

[*Intentionally leave out that detail hoping that everyone will forget about them so that they won't get in trouble.]

 **Frisk** **:** *You don't tell them about Monster Kid and take full responsibility.

Everyone looked at Frisk and then to each other and then finally Alphys. When everything appeared to have calmed down Frisk gently lowered everyone onto the floor, releasing them of the blue effects. They swiped a hand over their eye again and it was back to normal.

 **Alphys** **:** I really am sorry everyone. I've just always been so inspired by W.D. Gaster's research that when I found this book, it was like an overflow of inspired genius that I couldn't… _-sigh-_ but that is no excuse. Say what you will Frisk, but this _is_ my fault. If I had never attempted what Dr. Gaster had attempted, then this never would've happened to you.

Frisk walked up to Alphys and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Alphys that it's okay, and that, to be honest, you always wanted to have magic of your own, and now you have the same magic as four of the top ten coolest monsters you know.

* * *

This is just a guess, but here are the top ten coolest monsters that Frisk knows.

Papyrus

Monster Kid

Toriel

Sans

Undyne

Alphys

Napstablook

Mettaton

Grillby

Asgore

No disrespect towards Asgore but I felt as though I was just looking for a reason to put him last. Besides, in terms of "coolness", how can he compete with Grillby? The guy's made of fire. What's **cooler** than that? Don't answer that. -_- If Asriel were still around he would probably be between Toriel and Monster Kid and that would be a reason to leave out Grillby. Sorry, but I feel that Asgore **needs** to stay on this list.

* * *

 **Frisk** **:** *After accepting _all_ of Alphys' apologies you give her a hug and tell her thank you.

 **Alphys** **:** For what?

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Alphys that you're thanking her for the amazing gift that she gave you.

After thanking Alphys for the **accidental** gift, Frisk returns to their parents with Monster Kid following behind them.

 **Sans** **:** Hey, kiddo. You feeling okay?

Frisk nods.

 **Toriel** **:** Are you sure?

Frisk nods again.

 **Toriel** **:** Oh, that's good… because you're now officially grounded. For leaving without telling us, _and_ for breaking and entering. I'm sorry Monster Kid, but Frisk won't be able to play with you for a while.

Monster Kid kept staring at their feet but nodded.

 **Sans** **:** You know, kid; you were pretty good back there with that **blue** attack. It actually took Pap and me a couple of tries till _we_ finally got it right, but _you_ picked it up pretty well for your first time. Guess _**eye**_ know who to go to for a **pick-me-up** for whenever _I'm_ feeling **blue**.

Neither Frisk nor Toriel could resist the urge to laugh at Sans' joke. It really helped to lighten the mood. However, Monster Kid failed to get the joke, Undyne just rolled her eyes and Alphys just didn't think that it was funny.

 **Alphys** **:** B-but I'm s-still going to need to do some… uh, tests. J-just to make sure that Frisk is really okay and uh… n-not suffering from any side-effects.

Despite a little hesitation, they all knew that it was for the best and nodded.

 **Sans** **:** Better get M.K. home before his folks start worrying.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Wait, I need to talk to Frisk for a bit.

 **Sans** **:** Eh… Alright, knock yourself out. Just try not to take too long.

Monster Kid and Frisk walked out of ear's reach so that they could talk.

 **Monster Kid** **:** Hey, Frisk. Why didn't you tell them that it was _my_ idea to come in here in the first place?

 **Frisk** **:** *You smile and tell Kid that it's okay for yourself to take responsibility for this. After all, it was _you_ who agreed with Monster Kid to sneak in to get the ball back. You are then reminded that the ball is still in the lab.

After looking back and forth Frisk had finally found the ball in question. They retrieved it and gave it to Kid.

 **Frisk** **:** *You ask Kid to hold on to the ball, seeing as how you won't be able to play with it for a while.

After taking the ball and carrying it in their mouth, Sans leads Monster Kid to one of his "shortcuts" upstairs and then vanishes, leaving only Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk in the basement lab so that Alphys could run her tests.

* * *

Later on, despite it _appearing_ that Frisk was already rather skilled in using magic, it was agreed upon that Frisk would need training in order to ensure that they didn't lose control, ever. So for the remainder of Frisk's grounding, their friends would train them until they completely mastered their new magical powers. Suffice to say, it was the most fun probably _any_ child had being grounded.

Undyne gave them spear training, Toriel gave them fire magic training, Sans and Papyrus gave them skeleton magic training, and Asgore gave them magic pitchfork training. Seeing as how Frisk was a pacifist, they didn't think that they would ever really need the combat training, but they still appreciated that their friends would go out of their way just for their safety.

They didn't think that they would need this magic for anything too important, but you can never truly know what dangers the future may hold.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Frisk was on their knees, exhausted and panting from the brutal battle that they were in, leaning against their pitchfork for support. Their new blue jacket, white shirt, black skeleton leg pants, and red scarf all had tatters and tears, and their body was covered in cuts and bruises.

In front of them, Frisk could see their family and friends. All of them were tied up in some kind of blue cables that not only wrapped around their bodies, but also around their **souls**. Standing between them and Frisk was a rather familiar face, but also completely different. He was a skeleton with a red shirt, black shorts, black slippers, and a black zip-up hoodie. He looked exactly like Sans, if not for a few details. This Sans was black with blue and/or red outlines for some reason. His eyes sockets were red but his left eye was glowing yellow with a blue center and he looked like his body was covered in… glitches? He also appeared to be crying. His skull as well as a few other of his bones were black while the rest were either red or yellow. Not only that, but the word "Error" was flashing all over his body. The cables that wrapped around Frisk's friends, which included their Dunkle Sans, were all coming from the other Sans' finger tips. He called himself Error Sans.

Standing directly behind Frisk was another child who appeared to be human also, but after what Frisk had just seen, they now knew better. This child resembled Frisk only their skin was pale, they had on green sweater with yellow stripes, and their face held a rather sadistic smile despite the rosy cheeks. In their right hand they held a knife that was covered in dust and blood (the blood was obviously from the fight that they were just in). The child called themself Chara.

Frisk had been in dozens of battles in the Underground. The only difference from this one being; there was no talking their way out of it. _These_ monsters… no, whatever they were, they didn't have a single shred of decency in their bodies. No matter how many times Frisk had tried using Mercy, it was no use. They were eager for their destruction.

Of course they weren't both ganging up on Frisk either. Quite the contrary, they were both also fighting over _who_ would get to kill them. That is to say, they were fighting each other as much as they were fighting Frisk. They were also rather injured, but they both mainly focused their attacks on Frisk, only attacking the other assailant if they were in their way and then going right back to fighting Frisk.

Frisk knew that they couldn't beat them like this. They were too strong. If this were to keep up, they would surely die. Frisk couldn't see any other option. They hated resorting to violence, but they would occasionally (though objectively) resort to it if there was no other option. Unfortunately, at this moment, even with their new magic powers, they were currently fighting a losing battle.

 **Error Sans** **:** S-s-ssorry, kiddo -shrnk- B-b-b-but it looks li-i-ike you w-w-w-won't be leaving _(zzzrt)_ thi-i-i-i-is place al-l-l-l-live _(bzzzzt)_ any time soo-soon.

Frisk used their pitchfork to aid them as they tried to get back up on their feet.

 **Chara** **:** Oh what now? Do you still think that you can win? Look at yourself. You'd be better off dead.

Frisk could feel their every muscle ache, as they tried to stand.

 **Error Sans** **:** T-t-t-tell you what-what-what, you j-j-j-j-just give up now _(shrrrrrk)_ a-a-a-a-and I'll be su-u-u-u-u-ure to ma-a-a-a-ake killing yo-o-o-o-o-o-ou _(bzzzzzt)_ quick and pa-a-a-a-a-ainless. _(shrrrrrrk)_

 **Chara** **:** **No** , _I'll_ make their death quick and painless. _You_ can just die slowly and painfully.

After some struggling, Frisk finally manages to stand up.

 **Frisk** **:** *You… tell Error Sans and… Chara… that… _that_ … won't happen.

 **Chara** **:** Oh really? Heh, and why's that?

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell them… because now… you're done holding back.

 **Error Sans** **:** Hah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! _(bzzzzzt)_ So n-n-n-n-now your s-s-saying that yo-o-o-o-ou've been holding -shrrrrrk- back thi-i-i-i-is whole time? _(shrnk)_

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell them that… all of this time… you thought that… everyone could become… friends… but you now realize that… you were wrong… You tell them that… you still believe that… there is good inside of… everyone… but you guess that… sometimes… even the tiniest speck of good that is in… the darkest soul… can die. You decide to do something that… you have never done before. You give them an ultimatum. They can give up now and leave your friends alone, or you can go all out. The choice… is theirs.

*Spare and leave.

*Stay and fight.

The both of them just suddenly burst into laughter.

 **Error Sans** **:** Y-y-y-y-y-you gotta-a-a-a-a-a be kidding me! _(shrnk)_

 **Chara** **:** _**You're**_ threatening _**us**_?! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Wow, Asriel was right…

 **Error Sans and Chara** **:** You really are an idiot!

* * *

Oh yes, they went there.

* * *

*Spare and leave.

[*Stay and fight.]

 **Frisk** **:** *You sigh and tell them that ever since the day that you got magic you hoped that there would never come a day that you would have to use it in a fight...

 **Error Sans** **:** Sorry-y-y-y-y-y to disappoint _(shrrrrrrk)_ you.

 **Frisk** **:** *… and you especially hoped that you would never have to resort to… _this_ , but now you realize that there is no choice. You face your friends and family and tell them that you're sorry that it had to come to this.

Frisk raised their red pitchfork high and then plunged it into the ground. They patted off the dirt and grime on their white shirt, skeleton leg pants, and red boots. They straightened out their blue zip-up jacket and put the red mittens that were attached to the sleeves of the jacket on their hands. Finally, they pulled their hood over their head and fastened their red scarf around their neck.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Chara and Error Sans that this outfit was a Christmas present from Papyrus…

Frisk then reached for a strange mask that resembled the shut mouth of a skeleton and secured it tightly over their own mouth.

 **Frisk** **:** *… and that this mask was from Sans.

* * *

This whole outfit was inspired by another Undertale comic. Credit goes to the author of the comic.

* * *

Frisk held the heart-shaped locket around their neck for a second and sighed. Then then tucked it into their shirt. They raised both of their hands above their eyes and in one swift motion, brought them down. In an instant, Frisk's eyes had changed. The right eye looked like it had spear-shaped lightning coming out of it, and the left eye was glowing blue. Frisk was now at full power.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell them that you discovered something interesting about your powers one day during training. You never thought that you would ever have to use it.

Chara and Error Sans watched in confusion, surprise, and intrigue. Frisk then reached for their pitchfork and threw it up in the air. They then summoned a bone, a miniature Gaster blaster (big enough to fit in Frisk's hand), a spear, and a fire ball. The bone attached itself to the bottom of the pitchfork with the Gaster blaster beneath it, the two of them forming a handle and pommel. The two prongs on the sides of the middle prong bent down and then moved down the pitchfork until it met with the bone handle forming a guard. The spear went down the middle prong until it met the guard. The bladed tip seemed to spread downward forming a spikey blade. Finally, the fireball met with the blade setting it on fire. The magic sword created by combining these magic powers fell to Frisk who caught it with ease. They held it in their hands.

 **Frisk** **:** *You tell Chara and Error Sans that no matter what, you will always be there for the people who you care about, because you love them.

Chara and Error Sans just laughed at what they heard. Regardless, Error Sans readied his cables and Chara readied their knife. Frisk readied their sword and summoned a bunch of regular sized Gaster blasters. They jumped onto one and readied them self to ride on it. All three of them rushed toward each other, weapons bared and ready to fight.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **(but not by me)**

I chose to stop here because this was merely meant to be an idea for other Undertale fanfic writers. I think that you guys could do a lot better than me. If you want to finish this story yourself, by all means. That is what it is here for; however, should you choose to finish it, please be so kind as to send the name of the story so that I may read how it ends. Thank you.


	3. Update

After a while, I have decided to continue this in another story. I have come up with new ideas for it and have been inspired to continue. I can't say when I'll be able to post it, just keep an eye out. Until then, take care.


End file.
